


The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e16,1: "Don't Float"

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [97]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Gods, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Katya Volskaya's government in Russia has destroyed the omnium Koschei, and held their own against the Gods of Oasis. With no point to additional fighting, the overt war has paused. But covertly, the conflict carries on. The gods, after all, still have a plan, and will do what is needed - one way, or another.Fareeha picks an unexpected moment to talk about the future.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e16,1: "Don't Float"

**Author's Note:**

> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it. ^_^

"Don't float."

"What?" Angela gasped, looking down at Fareeha, under her, between her thighs, her hair spread everywhere across their massive bed.

"Don't," the Egyptian said, "float." Her strong - inhumanly strong - arms wrapped around Angela's hips, pulling her wife down against her, pulling her thighs against her face. "I want to feel your weight on me."

Angela laughed, and made herself surrender to gravity, and then shuddered again as her wife's tongue drew circles around her labia. "Wh... why?"

"I _want_ you," she heard, mumbled through flesh and fabric, sheets everywhere, and her back arched, involuntarily, at her wife's ministrations. "All of you. Give me... aahH!"

Fareeha's attempt to say... whatever she'd planned to say... oh yes, right, that, oh god, that... failed, as the Goddess of Life stroked along the insides of her thighs with her wings, tracing lines along and all the way up.

"Fuck _me_, I..." she managed.

"I am," laughed her wife, reaching backwards, behind her, doing with her left hand what she couldn't with her wings, up, not just between, but into Fareeha's thighs.

"Nnnnnngngh," she said. "...that's... oh gods, that's good. But I want..."

"You don't have to hold me down, I'm not..." Angela took her wife's hand with her right, and suckled on it, bringing her fingertips into her mouth, and didn't bother saying the rest.

"I want... I want you. I want," Fareeha panted, "I want your _child_. In me. Please. I want..."

Angela's orgasm - closer than she'd realised - ambushed her, shaking her, thunderous, a rolling surge of desire and instant response to her wife's raw need, and Fareeha, feeling it, responded as strongly, echoing it back. The two rolled together, coasting on each others' crests, tumbled by each others' force, dizzied and exhilarated, until the wave crashed, tossing them together, heaped upon each other, on the shore. 

"You meant that," Angela whispered a few minutes later, still a little entranced, stroking her hands along Fareeha's breasts as they lay beside each other, waiting to sleep until Moira arrived home.

"Of course I did," her wife replied, nuzzling into Angela's hair. "Once this war is over..."

"If it will ever be over..."

"It will," the Huntress emphasised. "It will end, and we will have won, and I will want your - _our_ \- child, as soon as it is done."

Angela blinked again, slowly, still reprocessing what her wife had just said. "I... think I'd..."

"Do you... not?" Fareeha asked, sounding a little worried.

"No!" Angela rushed to reassure her. "I do! Leibling, I do, so very much. I just... I've never let myself imagine it actually happening. Not yet, not really, not with..."

She waved at the world.

"...all this."

"I can wait, if we must," Fareeha said. "I..."

"No," Angela interjected, quickly. "No. I... oh gods, I _do_ want, I _do_..." She laughed, as she figured it out. "Oh. Now I know. I just.... always assumed I'd be the one to carry her."

Fareeha smiled, but with a bit of a smirk, and it was a mix of both. She reached over, and booped Angela's nose. "You can carry our second daughter."

A frisson of deep happiness ran through the entirety of Angela's body, "Oh... oh, yes. That... yes."

She squeezed her wife, hard, hard enough to make her _heh_ with the force, for all the gods are very, very strong.

"I cannot _wait_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-sixth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
